Staying with Dr O
by Jessica01
Summary: Andros and Ashley are called away to help defend Aquitar. Kiya stays with Dr. Oliver. Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Staying with Dr. Oliver**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the "Power Rangers". I only own the characters you do not recognize from any of the incarnations. I do not own the brand name Ziploc®, nor do I own Phisoderm®

**Summary:** Andros and Ashley are called away to help defend Aquitar. Kiya stays with Dr. Oliver.

**Genre: **General/None

Ashley and Andros sat at the dinner table, surrounded by their children. Ashley held Alexandria and Atarah held Alex.

Andros sighed. "Might as well get this over with. Ashley? Do you want to start?"

"Andros, now, this was all your idea."

"Alright. Well, kids, you know how the original Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston, went to Aquitar to help them out with some monsters and fell in love with a woman who lives there?"

"Yes, Dad. You explained all that already, sir." Kiya said.

"Yes, I have. Anyway, it turns out that he can't handle all of it himself, since all the other Rangers on that planet are injured. He asked for help and your mother and I volunteered."

"And...?" Ashley prompted him when he stalled.

"And we don't think that all of you need to stay with Karone and her family. That would be asking too much. So, we've decided to split you up. Darnell and Atarah will be staying with Leo and Karone, Alex and Alexandria will be staying with Grandma and Grandpa Hammond. Vera and Andrew will be staying with Carlos and Cassie. We have a week to figure out who Kiya will stay with. We don't know how long we will be gone. We know almost nothing of these enemies. We'll be using the Megaship to get there, so it'll be like a home away from home for us."

"Any questions?" Ashley asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "**Power Rangers**".

"It's probably wrong of me to ask, but do you think I could stay with Dr. Oliver? I mean, he only lives four blocks from here, and I could pick up the mail. And he **did** say that he would like to sit for me once, although I'm really too old for a sitter." Kiya asked.

"We've taken care of the mail. Karone and Leo will pick it up and pay any bills. We'll pay them back when we can."

"Well, do you think I can?"

"I suppose it won't hurt to ask. But, Kiya, for future reference, _you_ don't decide who you stay with. We do. Understand? And he **did** say he wanted to sit for you once"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Kiya cast her eyes down, and studied the table.

"I'll call and ask." Ashley said, handing Alexandria to Andros, and getting up and going to the phone. She looked Dr. Oliver's number up in the phone book. She dialed, and when Dr. Oliver picked up, said: "Hi, Dr. Oliver. We have..._quite_ a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, it _is_ about Kiya."

"Well, we were wondering if she could stay with you while we go to Aquitar and help fight the monsters. You see, Billy Cranston...Oh, you know about it? Well, can you keep her at your house?"

"We're leaving in a week."

"We really don't know when we'll be back. We'll contact Karone and Leo on our Astromorphers when we know when we'll be back. Do you think you can keep Kiya for quite some time?"

"Well...Let's say a week at first. We'll tell Karone if it's going to be longer. She'll be our messenger."

"Oh, wonderful, Dr. Oliver. I'm sure she'll be well- behaved." Ashley glanced at Kiya on that note, and Kiya enthusiastically nodded yes.

"She's nodding yes."

"Oh, that's sweet, Dr. Oliver, but we still have a week before we have to go."

"Yes, we know where the other children will be."

"My parents, Carlos and Cassie, and Leo and Karone."

"We decided that all of them at once would be too many kids, since they have Leland, Leonard, Kelly, and Kathy."

"Well, actually, all the other kids have one other sibling staying with them, but Kiya _is _the eldest, so I don't think she really minds being separated. Besides, all of us didn't come into her life until two years ago."

"Well, okay, then it's settled. She'll go home with you this Friday."

"Yes, we'll be leaving Friday. I'm sure she'll be a little shy at first, since this _is_ her first time away from home since we adopted her without us being only a phone call away."

"Bye, Dr. Oliver."

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell her. And we'll send a list of any allergies and bedtime routines to school with her on Friday."

Here, Andros remembered something.

"Ashley! We may be called away sooner, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phisoderm® or Ziploc®

"Oh, no! Andros just reminded me that we could be called away sooner than Friday! I'm so glad you said you'll take her! What if we're called away tomorrow?! The kids will be packing tonight. We'll have to call everyone and tell them to expect the kids early!"

"You can take her tomorrow if need be?"

"Great!"

"Thank you so much, Dr. Oliver! How can we ever repay you?"

Ashley hung up.

"He can take her. Now, Kiya, while you're there..."

"Be on my best behavior."

"Yes. That's what we always tell you, so I don't blame you for going ahead and pointing it out to me. But he said you can bring any posters or pictures you want to so you can feel more at home. He has nails at varying heights in the guest room you'll be staying in."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, everyone go and start packing."

All the kids above age six went to their rooms and started packing, as they had been told.

In Kiya's room, she had put her clothes in her bag. Her deodorant, toothbrush, shampoo, and stuffed animals would go in as she needed to put them in. She went ahead and brushed her teeth, then put her toothbrush and toothpaste in sandwich bags, and put them in a Ziploc ® bag. After her bath, she put her shampoo in, as well. She put the Ziploc® in her bag. After she washed her face, she put her Phisoderm® in a sandwich bag. She put it in a pocket of her bag. She went to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll leave my bag in here, so that if you two _are _called off tomorrow, I can just ask Dr. O to swing by here to get my stuff."

"Good idea." Andros said.

"Have everything?" Ashley asked.

"I'll put my bear and pictures in tomorrow, so I can sleep with them tonight and wake up with it beside my bed tomorrow morning."

"Good idea. It's a good thing no one's bags are the same color."

Vera's was green, Atarah's was blue, Andrew's was black, (Ashley had helped him pack) Darnell's was maroon, and Kiya's was red.

Kiya went to bed, since she had school the next day.

In bed, she prayed, _Dear God, Please help Mom and Dad and Mr. Cranston defeat this evil and come home safely and soon._ _Amen _She snuggled down into her bed, clutching her bear. In the morning, she woke up to her alarm. She reached over and turned it off. Then she turned it off for good. (The alarm icon disappeared.) She got out of bed and got dressed. Andros poked his head in her room.

"Kiya, honey, your mother and I only have enough time to drop all of you off at school. Then we have to go to Aquitar."

"Yes, sir. Thanks."

Kiya brushed her hair, put it in a ponytail, put her brush in her pocket, and got her picture and bear. She put on her socks and shoes, then, she went to the living room. Her school things were in there already. She put her bear, picture, and brush in her bag. Then she got her backpack on, picked up her three-ring notebook, and got her cereal bar. She had her house key in an inside pocket of her backpack. Ashley dropped Alexandria and Alexander off at her parents' house. Andros dropped all of them off at school. Andrew at elementary, and Vera, Darnell, and Atarah at middle school, and Kiya at high school.

Kiya went to homeroom. She was rather impatient for third period. When it finally arrived, she went to Tommy's classroom. She went up to him and whispered, "Andros and Ashley had to go to Aquitar today. I'll have to go by the house and pick up my things. They're already packed. I have a key."

"Do you have lunch money for this week?"

"Yes, sir."

"Everything's packed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Take your seat and meet me here at the end of seventh period."

"Yes, sir." Kiya went and took her seat.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was a blur.

At the end of the day, Kiya met Tommy at his classroom.

"Hey, Kiya. Ready to go home?"

"Yes, sir!"

Kiya fell in step beside Tommy as they walked out.

"I need to call everyone and make sure they're where they should be. Let's see...Call Cassie and Carlos to check on Vera and Andrew, call Leo and Karone to check on Darnell and Atarah."

Tommy pulled up in front of Andros and Ashley's house. They saw Leo and Cassie's cars. Vera and Andrew got out of Leo's and Darnell and Atarah got out of Cassie's. Kiya smiled as she got out of Tommy's jeep. She went in the house and got her bag. She had left her school things in the jeep. She told everyone to be on their best behavior and to make Mom and Dad proud. She went and got back in Tommy's jeep. "Okay. I won't have to call."

"How was your day?" Tommy asked, backing out.

"A blur. Yours?"

"Same."

"Are you excited about me staying with you?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sure you've had students spend the night with you before?"

"Yes, but... You're different."

"I'm not on the team, you mean."

"Not exactly. But Ashley told me that this is the first time you've been away from home without her and Andros being just a phone call away."

"Well, I can always call Leo and Karone if it's an emergency. And don't worry about allergies and bedtime rituals. I know them by heart. None and bed after bath, sometimes reading to myself in between."

"I thought you'd know your own bedtime rituals."

They pulled up in Tommy's driveway. Kiya unbuckled, opened her door, and gathered her schoolbooks together. She ran to the front door. Tommy laughed at her eager expression. As he unlocked the front door, he said, "Now just like at school, I have rules at home, too."

"Yes, sir. Do I have to raise my hand to speak?"

"No, Kiya. They aren't the exact same. No loud music, no snacks between meals..."

"No running in the hall, no horseplay on the stairs, homework before T.V., start your homework as soon as you get in the house, no yelling."

"Exactly. Except for the stairs. I don't have any stairs."

"Yes, sir. And mind my manners."

"Exactly. Now, do you have any homework?"

"No, sir."

"If I find out that you're lying to me, young lady..."

"I know, sir. But I'm _not_ lying to you. Why would I?"

"I'm not sure. But what do you think I'd do?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell Mom & Dad."

"You're right. But I'd also make you do 30 push-ups."

"30! Just for lying!"

"Lying is a serious offense to me, young lady."

"Apparently so. But why?"

Kiya and Tommy had made their way into the house. Kiya noticed a brown-haired man.

"Hello. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"David Trueheart. I just came to borrow something from my brother. Who are you?"

"Kiya Vulcan. Who's you're brother?"

Tommy interrupted their conversation. "Kiya, I'd like for you to meet my brother, David Trueheart. David lives next door. David, if you're borrowing something, why did you lock the door back? And, since I know you're wondering, Kiya is one of my students. I'm keeping her here for a week, since her folks are out of town."

_More like out of the solar system,_ Kiya thought.

"I came in through the back door."

"Ah. Well, Kiya, I suppose you'll want to get unpacked. Your room is the one straight down the hall and to your right."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell Mom & Dad."

"You're right. But I'd also make you do 30 push-ups."

"30! Just for lying!"

"Lying is a serious offense to me, young lady."

"Apparently so. But why?"

Kiya and Tommy had made their way into the house. Kiya noticed a brown-haired man.

"Hello. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"David Trueheart. I just came to borrow something from my brother. Who are you?"

"Kiya Vulcan. Who's you're brother?"

Tommy interrupted their conversation. "Kiya, I'd like for you to meet my brother, David Trueheart. David lives next door. David, if you're borrowing something, why did you lock the door back? And, since I know you're wondering, Kiya is one of my students. I'm keeping her here for a week, since her folks are out of town."

_More like out of the solar system,_ Kiya thought.

"I came in through the back door."

"Ah. Well, Kiya, I suppose you'll want to get unpacked. Your room is the one straight down the hall and to your right."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_See previous chapter.

_Well, after that, I don't think we really have anything to talk about._

_Neither do I_

_Okay. Bye._

Kiya was done unpacking. She went to the bed and turned down the covers. Clean sheets. She felt the bottom sheet. She thought there was a rubber mattress cover under it. Do any of his guests wet the bed? No!

_They're all young adults or adults._

Wait. Dr. O mentioned that lying was a serious offense to him, but he didn't explain why. Kiya went to the kitchen.

"Dr. O? When we first came in, you said lying was a serious offense to you. Why?"

She hadn't noticed the young lady standing in the kitchen with him.

"Oh, Hi, Ms."

"Hi, to you, too, cute stuff."

Kiya smiled.

"Oh Kiya. I'd like you to meet Haley Carson (I really don't know her last name.)

"Haley, this is one of my younger students, Kiya Vulcan. She's staying here while her parents, the former Red and Yellow Astro Rangers, go to Aquitar to help out Billy Cranston."

"I'm in his third period class. What class are you in?"

"First period. I've seen you around school before. Are you are enjoying your stay here so far?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've seen you around school before, too."

"Well, Kiya, I know the answer to your question. Lying undermines his authority. If he finds out that anyone younger than him, especially his students, are lying to him, he gets very mad."

"Oh. Well, Dr. O, I was talking to my Dad when you asked about dinner. In case you're wondering, nothing has really happened yet."

"Alright. You can keep me updated on it."

"How did they get there?"

"The Megaship. I don't know if they had to pilot it or if D.E.C.A. is still operational."

"Oh, the A.I.! I'd like to study her one day."

"I'm sure Dad has the blueprints for her."

"Oh, did he invent her?"

"I'm not sure. He never really mentioned it."

"I would have thought he would."

"Ah, well."

"What can you do?"

"Right."

"So, Kiya, we're having spaghetti and meatballs. How does that grab you?"

"Great. Thanks."

"Haley's eating with us. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not! Do you mind if I practice telekinesis at dinner tonight?"

"No, not at all. Just promise it won't be very messy."

"I can't really promise you. Eating spaghetti is always messy."

"True enough."

"Will you need a bib?" Haley asked.

"No, ma'am. I won't try to feed my shirt."

"Please don't." Haley looked at Kiya's shirt.

"Blue and spaghetti don't mix."

"No, they don't."

Kiya looked at Haley's white shirt.

"White Ranger?"

"She isn't a ranger, Kiya. She's the one who has to monitor the battles."

"Oh."

"Kira Ford is our Yellow Ranger."

"Aren't your identities supposed to be a secret?"

"Not necessarily. Besides, I know you'll keep it a secret."

"Yes, sir."

"Please, don't even tell your father."

"But Mom and Dad..."

"Know that I know about their mission to Acquitar. I was asked, but I was afraid to go because then who would lead the team to victory against Grumm and Mora?"

"Mora is..."

"A human. She's only ten, but she creates monsters just by using her imagination, and her drawings."

"But how...?"

"Did she get mixed up with Grumm? I don't know."

"Does that mean you might be called away to fight her monsters while I'm here?"

"Yes. But don't worry: Haley will be here monitoring the battles, like I told you." Tommy remembered something he hadn't told Kiya already.

"But, Kiya, I don't want you in the basement. I take my students safety seriously."

"Oh, Dr. O, she won't get hurt. I can keep an eye on her and the battles at the same time."

"Only if you're positive, Haley. I don't want to risk her getting hurt at my house."

"Relax, Dr. O. If I get hurt, we'll tell Mom & Dad it was because I didn't listen."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Soaker®. I don't know who does. I do not own Coke®

"Well, that's true, but I want to feel that I tried my best to keep you safe."

"Yes, sir."

"Sauce is done." Haley announced. She got three plates out of the cabinet.

Kiya automatically knew where the glasses, forks, and bread were. She got three glasses, three forks, and three napkins. Tommy got the bread. They set the table. Kiya used her telekinesis to put the glasses, one at a time, so that she wouldn't drop them, on the table. Then she did the same with the napkins and forks. Haley brought the spaghetti to the table. Tommy put the bread on the table. They sat down and fixed their plates. Kiya used her telekinesis again to fix her plate. She fed herself. Everyone had bread, but no one had anything to drink.

"Kiya, would you mind getting the Coke®?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, sir." Kiya turned around and opened the refrigerator telekinetically.

"Dad told me not to use my telekinesis too much, but I didn't practice for a whole hour today."

Tommy poured everyone something to drink when she "brought" it to him.

"Oh, so THAT'S why you're using your telekinesis so much tonight." Haley said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, Kiya, did you practice your telepathy for a whole hour today?"

"No, sir. When Dad interrupted us, Atarah and I had run out of things to say."

"Ah. Her sister Atarah is another one of my students." He explained.

"She and one of her brothers are staying with their cousins Karone and Leo."

"Leo's another one of the ex-Rangers, isn't he?" Haley asked.

"Yes. He was one of the Galaxy Rangers. He was Red, and Karone was pink."

"Wasn't she one of the villains?"

"Yes. When she and my father were little, she was kidnapped and brainwashed into believing that she was evil. It wasn't until years later that she discovered her true destiny was to _fight_ evil."

"Oh, my. And she fought against your father. That must have been hard."

"I imagine it was. I hope _I'm_ never kidnapped. If I am, I'll resist going to the other side as hard as I can. How many ex-rangers have you met?"

"Just one. Dr. O here."

"I've met Billy, Jason, Kimberly, Carlos, and Cassie. Five, if you don't count my cousins and parents."

"Why don't you count them?"

"They're family. And I don't live with the other ex-rangers."

"I see."

"I also brought a Super Soaker®. I won't use it in the house. Honest."

"Alright."

"You better not." Tommy said.

"I know better."

"Okay."

They kept eating.

"Oh, and just a heads up. I might practice my pictorial teleportation in the morning, so if you go to wake me up and I'm not there, don't worry. I'll be back in time for school."

"Pictorial teleportation?" Tommy asked.

"When I picture a place, concentrate on it, and I'm teleported there."

"Oh."

Kiya finished first. She took her plate and glass to the sink, and slid them in. Then she went to the guestroom. She checked her watch. Bath time. Normally, she went to bed at eight, since she got up at six the next morning. She got her pajamas ready. She went into the bathroom, and got undressed. She put her pj's on the counter. She got into the tub, turned on the water, and waited for it to warm up. When it did, she put the stopper in, and turned around. She washed her hair. After she turned the water off, she bathed. She got out after rinsing off her body. She dried herself with the towels she had gotten out of the closet. She went back into the guest room, and got her history book. She didn't have a test, but she just wanted to read a little. She got her bear and got into bed. Tommy sent Haley to ask her if anything was wrong. Haley knocked and stuck her head in the door.

"Just getting ready for bed, like I always do, Dr. O."

"I'm not Dr. O, but I'll tell him."

Kiya looked up. "Oh, Haley! I thought Dr. O was checking on me!"

"No, he asked me to do it."

"Alright. I guess he just wanted you to ask how I'm doing because he figured I'd be more likely to tell you if anything was wrong."

"I guess so."

"Well, you okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just reading."

Haley smiled and closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

Kiya read for a little bit longer. Then she turned out the light, put her history book on the floor, and lay down to try to sleep.

Soon, she did go to sleep.

In the morning, Tommy woke up, and went to check on Kiya. She wasn't there. He checked the other guest

room. Not there, either. He was starting to panic when he remembered her telling him yesterday "I'll also practice my pictorial teleportation, so if I happen to disappear, _don't_ worry. I'll be back."

_She must be practicing _he told himself.

Soon, she was back.

"Hey, time to get up for school."

"I guess it is. I must have dreamed about my room last night and been teleported there. It didn't take long

to picture this room, though. Thank goodness. I thought you might get worried if I wasn't back in time for school."

"Well, I would, a little."

"I' m glad I was back."

"I'll let you get dressed." He left the room, closing the door behind him. Kiya got out of bed, and got

dressed. She used her deodorant. Then she put on the shirt with the skull surrounded by flowers. Ashley

hates that shirt. She's always threatening to throw it away.

Kiya remembered telling her father that she would contact her mother. She concentrated on Ashley.

_Mom?_

_Yes, Kiya?_

_How's everything with you two?_

_Fine, fine. You and Dr. Oliver getting along okay?_

_Yes, ma'am._

_Were you a little shy at first?_

_No, ma'am! I'm not supposed to go into the basement. His lab is down there._

_Oh. He must be afraid you'll break something._

_Must be. Well, I'm ready for school. I just wanted to know what you were doing._

_Bye._

_Bye._

Kiya got her history book and put it into her backpack. She put on her socks and shoes, got her backpack

on, and got her notebook. She went to the living room. Tommy called to her from the kitchen.

"Kiya? You are not leaving this house until you have some breakfast."

"Yes, sir." She put her stuff down and went into the kitchen. She sat down at the table. Tommy came over with a plate with two pancakes. He sat it in front of her.

He had put a glass of milk, a fork and napkin, and a pitcher of syrup on the table.

Kiya said the blessing, picked her fork up telekinetically, and stared to cut in. Then, she put it down and

poured some syrup on her pancakes, telekinetically as well. She picked up the fork and picked it up when

she had enough. She caught the fork with her hand. She smiled as she chewed.

"This is really good." She said, after swallowing the pancake with some milk.

"Why, thank you, Kiya. It's nice to have some one compliment your cooking instead of complaining."

"Haley asked me if your cooking made me sick last night."

"I'm glad it didn't. To tell you the truth, I don't get much practice cooking for other people."

"Don't you have your parents over for dinner very often? I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"No, Kiya, it's okay. I'm an orphan, like you. Except that I wasn't adopted by a cousin or another family

member. I was adopted by the Olivers. David, my older brother...You met him already...Was placed in

another orphanage. My uncle looked and looked for me, but never could find me. I didn't see him again

until I was about seventeen." Tommy came to the table, sat down, and started eating.

"Oh. I didn't want to ask about that."

"It's alright. It might not happen too often, but it did to me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I've accepted it."

"I'm glad."

They finished at about the same time.

They both took their plates to the sink and slid them in. The plates would soak until that afternoon when

Tommy had time to wash them. Kiya got her stuff from the living room, went back to the guest room, went

into the bath room, and brushed her teeth. She rinsed her brush off when she was done, and put it on the

counter. She went back to the living room.

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go."

They left the house. Tommy had grabbed his keys from the hook by the door. They got into his jeep,

backed out of the driveway, and drove to school.

When they got there, Tommy pulled into his parking space. Kiya unbuckled and gathered her stuff. She got

out, told Tommy, "See you in third period, Dr. O!" and ran off to homeroom. Before she got there, though,

she stopped at her locker and got her science book. She went to homeroom, and sat at her desk. She

answered roll when her name was called. When homeroom was over, she went to first period. Science. Ugggh.

She waited for the bell to ring. She had taken notes like she was expected to do.

She went to her locker and put up her science book. She went to history.

"Hi, Atarah." She sat next to her cousin. "You and Darnell get up okay? I mean, in time?"

"Yes. Leo and Karone **do** have four children of their own. I'm staying in Kelly's room and Darnell is staying with Leonard."

"Oh, okay. Want to practice telepathy again today?"

"Not now, and not during the test."

"Test? On what?"

"Chapter three, remember? He only announced it last Monday."

"Oh, yeah. But no, I forgot about the test, but I did re-read Chapter three last night."

The teacher came in the room.

"Good morning, class,"

"Good morning, Mr. Breed." The class echoed.

"As you all should know, we have a test on Chapter three today. I will be handing them out as soon as I find them."

He had opened his briefcase and started looking through it. He found the tests and started passing them

out. As soon as Kiya got hers, and passed them back, she started working on it. She finished it before

most of the class, but instead of handing it in, she went back over it. She changed some answers,

redefined some, and went back to others.

She still handed hers in before Atarah did.

_Atarah, Atarah. Why are you always so slow when taking tests? I'm careful, but not that slow._

_Well, excuse me, Ms. Speedy Gonzales_.

Oh! She didn't mean to do that!

"Kiya.", Mr. Breed called, "See me after class."

"Yes, sir." Kiya slid into her seat.

_Mr. Breed is from KO-35. He probably thinks I was cheating! Wait. I've already handed my test in._

After class, Kiya went to Mr. Breed's desk.

"I promise you I wasn't cheating, Mr. Breed. I didn't even mean to use my telepathy, honestly."

"Have you learned to control it yet?"

"Yes, sir. Only...sometimes, I'll use it without meaning to."

"Oh. I've heard that your parents went to Aquitar and left you with Mr. Oliver. I thought that maybe being

separated from them and being left with an uncommunative person who is always leaving you is causing

you some undue stress."

"No, sir. Although I AM worried about my parents."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that your parents are highly capable of handling this."

"Of course. They can handle Atarah, Alexander, Alexandria, Vera, Andrew, Darnell, and me just fine."

"Well, you may go to class, now."

"Thank you, sir." Kiya hurried off. She ran to English.

"S-Sorry I'm late, Dr. O, but M-Mr. B-Breed wanted to talk to me about something." She stuttered.

"It's all right, Kiya. As long as there's a good reason."

Kiya sat down. She got out her English book.

_I never thought I'd be so nervous about being late to class. I guess I was just nervous about being sent to the_

_ principal's office._ She didn't like going to the principal's office. Especially not during Tommy's class Most of

the time, the principal wound up calling the parents.

_Wait. Dr. Oliver wouldn't send us to the principal's office for tardiness unless it's our third time._ This was the

first time she had EVER been tardy.

She calmed down enough to answer when Tommy called her name.

At lunch, Tommy disappeared. Later, she heard he was late for sixth period. There was a substitute, until

he came back. He had to have been called off to a battle. She didn't see Haley. That was it. A battle. After

seventh period, math, (double uggh) she went back to his classroom.

"I hate math." She announced, when she got there.

Haley came in as well.

"Dr. O, ready to go home?"

"Haley's car in the shop, and we usually go home together."

"All right, then. Let's go."

Kiya and Haley beat Tommy to his Jeep®.

Kiya got in the back. Haley got up front.

"Any homework, besides in my class?"

Tommy backed out and drove home.

"Math." Kiya said, making a face.

Haley laughed.

"I hate math, too, Kiya. But we have to do it." She said, getting out.

"I know." Kiya agreed, also getting out.

She and Haley followed Dr. Oliver inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiya helps out**

**Warning: **If you have a weak stomach, do NOT read this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own the ex-or current- Rangers. I do not own Super Soaker®

Kiya rolled out of bed. Like at home, yesterday was like the day before.

Kiya didn't feel very well. She got back into bed. Tommy came in.

"Come on, Kiya. Up and at 'em. You know you can't just stay out of school just because you don't like going."

"My stomach hurts and I'm not hungry."

"Well, have you thrown up?"

"No, sir. But I had a rather upset stomach last night." This was true. And her stomach did hurt.

"All right. I'll call to check up on you."

"Yes, sir. But don't be alarmed if I don't answer."

"I won't be."

"Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome."

He left the room. Just before he left for school, he came back.

"I'll get your homework. I know your schedule."

"Thanks." Kiya moaned.

"If you start feeling better, go out and run around. You look like you need the exercise."

"Yes, sir. Have a good day."

"I'll try. Feel better."

"I'll try."

He left. _Oh, man, I feel like crap. If I do get better, I promise I'll try to be a better student._

She went to the bathroom. When she came out, she had flushed the toilet.

_Maybe I'll feel better if I get dressed. _She got a pair of shorts from the drawer, took off her boxers, and slipped on the shorts. She took off her shirt and used her deodorant. She went to her closet and got a shirt. After putting that on, she got a telepathic message from Dad.

_Kiya, Atarah just told me that you aren't at school. Why not?_

_I had a very upset stomach last night and you know..._

Kiya ran to the bathroom and threw up.

_there _**is**_ that virus going around. I just threw up._

_Oh, no. Well, I'm sure that Dr. Oliver can take good care of you._

_Either him or Haley._

_Who's Haley?_

_His lab partner. She stays with him a lot. She's really pretty. And smart._

_If you were a boy, I'd say you have a crush on her._

_C'mon, Dad. I do not have a crush on her._

_I said if you were a boy._

_Oh, yeah._

_Well, I just wanted to check on you. Dad out._

Kiya thought, _Maybe if I go out, I'll feel better._

She got her Super Soaker out of the drawer, and, unscrewing it, went to the kitchen.

She filled it at the sink. She put it back together. She went out and started running around, spraying things. She ran around for a while. Then she ran back into the house and straight to the bathroom.

She threw up, wiped her mouth, and flushed.

She thought about going back out. _No. Running around made me worse. As long as I'm just throwing up. _She decided to look for a thermometer, so that she could take her temperature. It was weird that there was a stomach virus going around in summer.

_**In space or whever Grumm lives**__..._Mora was doodling. Grumm had been watching Kiya play outside. He went to her.

"Mora, I just had an idea. Why don't you draw me an electricity monster?"

"Yes, Grumm."

_**On Earth...**_Kiya was looking through Dr. Oliver's medicine cabinet for the thermometer. She found it. It was oral. She turned it on, and put it in her mouth. It beeped after a minute. She took it out and looked at it. 99.1. Low-grade. She put the thermometer back up, after rinsing off the tip and putting the cover back on. She went into the kitchen and got herself something to drink. She was surprised when the phone rang. Didn't people know that Dr. Oliver was at work? She let the answering machine pick up.

"Hey, Tommy. This is Rocky. Listen, I'm having a bit of a problem at my dojo One of my other instructors is sick and I can't find anyone else to substitute, do you think you could? Just at night for two hours. Call me back at 555-6677, from 8 to 7p.m."

_Another former Ranger. How will I meet him, I wonder? _

Kiya decided to surprise Tommy and wash the dishes for him. _No, I'm sick._ Well. That was out. She went back to her room. She looked at her watch. Lunch time already? Well, she wasn't hungry, so she wouldn't worry. The phone rang. Kiya went back to the living room to screen the call. The machine picked up.

"Kiya, please pick up if you can."

Kiya picked up the phone and pressed the button to stop the machine.

"Hi, Dr. Oliver."

"Hey, Kiya. What's up?"

"You got a call from a Rocky on the machine. I threw up twice, I thought that going outside would help me feel better, but it didn't."

"Have you taken your temperature?"

"An hour ago. It was 99.1."

"Take it again. Have you had anything to drink?"

"Yes, sir. It was right after I took my temperature."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, sir. Besides, I'll just end up puking it out any way."

"True. Any upset stomach?"

"No, sir. Just vomit."

"Okay. But if you do get hungry, there's some turkey and bread. What did Rocky want?"

"One of his instructors is sick and he wants to know if you can take his place. Only two hours."

"If it weren't for Grumm, I would."

"I know. Does he...Yes, he does attack during school hours. He did yesterday."

_**Back to Grumm...**_ "Mora, aren't you done with that monster yet?"

"Almost, Grumm, almost."

_**On Earth...**_ Tommy went back to his class room to pick up some papers, so he could grade them during lunch.

He saw that Conner was in the class room.

"Yes, Conner? Do you have any questions about the assignment?"

"Yes, sir. What page is it on?"

"I knew you weren't paying attention. Pages 309-310, 1-20."

"Okay, thanks."

"Aren't you going to write it down?"

"I've got it."

Tommy just shook his head. Conner was a good kid, but if only he'd apply himself more. Tommy got his papers and sat down at his desk. He'd get Kiya's assignments this afternoon. He started grading the papers, only marking some wrong. There were no notes. He would go over the assignment with the class the next day. It was second period's papers. After lunch, his sixth period class filed in. After the tardy bell rang, he closed the door and started taking role. He signed three absentee slips. That reminded him to write Kiya's note that afternoon.

_**What's going on with Grumm?**_ Mora handed the picture to Grumm.

"Here, Grumm. You wanted an electricity monster, you got one." The monster looked like the Praying Mantis monster that Rita had made, but it used electricity to defeat its enemies, instead of whatever that monster had used.

"Excellent, Mora, excellent."

_**On Earth...**_ Kiya went back outside with her Super Soaker®. She didn't know why, she just wanted to play with it. She would spray the tree and flowers roots. She aimed right at the roots. She thought of her mom and dad. She missed them. She thought of her cousins. She knew she would see them soon. She didn't know when, but she knew it was soon. She ran around the yard, spraying the roots. She fell down when she was through. She was dizzy and nauseated. She threw up on the grass.

Well, the sun will dry that up. She hoped. She went back in and put up her Super Soaker®. She was through playing with it. At the end of the school day, Tommy and Haley came home. Tommy brought in her assignments and books.

"Here you go, Kiya. All of your assignments and necessary books."

"Thanks." Kiya took all of her books into her room. She got the assignment sheet, and got ready to start her homework. Two hours later, she was finished.

_**Back to Grumm...**_ "I think I'll send the Electric Mantis to Reefside now." He sent it to the park. The bug monster started wrecking havoc, shooting electricity out of his arms and antennae. The Dino Gems started going off. The entire team was at Tommy's house.

"Haley, we'll need you to monitor the battle. Guys, let's go. As soon as I tell Kiya." He reminded himself, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Oh, don't worry, Dr. O, I'll tell her for you. I have a feeling it's in the park."

"Thanks, Haley. I owe ya one."

The Dino Thunder team teleported to the park, where they did indeed find the monster.

_**At Tommy's house...**_ Haley went to Kiya's room. "Okay, cute stuff, I'll be down in the lab if you need me."

"All right Haley." Kiya went and filled her Super Soaker® at the kitchen sink. Then she went down to the lab. "Haley? Do you mind if I watch the battle down here with you? I'm done with my homework."

"All Right, as long as you're done with your homework."

Kiya settled down on the floor to watch the battle. She realized something.

"Hey, Haley, if they could get some water and spray it at the monster, it would short out, and that would be it."

Haley contacted Tommy.

"Hey, Doctor Oliver, Kiya says that if you could spray the monster with water, that would short it out and that would be that."

"Great idea, Haley. But how could we do that?"

Kiya looked at Haley. "I know it's dangerous, but you could teleport me to the park so that I can blast the monster with my Super Soaker®?"

"I'll try. But could you stand up?" Kiya stood up and started pumping her Super Soaker®.

Haley managed to teleport her to the park, close to the monster. She was still pumping away.

Conner ran up and grabbed her.

"Hasta la vista, Monster!" Kiya yelled, as she sprayed the monster.

Conner picked her up and ran away with her as the monster short-circuited.

_**At Tommy's house... **_The rangers were celebrating Kiya's role in the monster's defeat

"Where did you get the idea?"

"I was watching the battle and I noticed the monster used electricity. And I've read that you're never, ever, ever, ever supposed to use electrical appliances around standing water."

_**At Grumm's base...**_ Grumm yelled in frustration. "Mora! That monster you made me was worthless!"

"You asked for an electricity monster, you got one." She snapped back.

_**On Earth, at the end of the week...**_ "Dr. Oliver! I'm all packed and ready to go home!"

"Don't you want to stay a little longer?"

"I had fun, I really enjoyed it, but now, I just want to go home."

"All right. I'll see you in school."

Kiya had wanted to use pictorial teleportation to go home. She couldn't use pictorial teleportation to go to the park because she couldn't picture it well enough.

Kiya pictured her house. She had all her bags with her, including her backpack and notebook. Soon, she was telling Ashley and Andros "I helped defeat a monster this week!"

"You did?!"

"Yes, sir! It was electric and I sprayed it with my Super Soaker®!"

"Uh-oh. It wasn't the same day..."

"I was over it by then. And Conner grabbed me and ran with me away from the monster so that I wouldn't be electrocuted."

"Thank goodness."

Andros called Tommy.

"We need a report on Kiya's behavior this week, since we didn't pick her up from your house." They had had to pick up the other kids.

"Oh, she was wonderful. She even helped us defeat a monster this week."

"She told us. She was very excited. Will you please thank Conner for saving her from an electrical death for us?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."


End file.
